


Turning Tricks

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Exchange Assignment, First Time, M/M, PWP, Pre-Series, Rough Sex, Trick or Treat 2017, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: An anonymous encounter in an alleyway.





	Turning Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Trick or treat? You decide! :-)
> 
> Posted to the exchange on October 4, 2017.

He is using the Force to conceal his movements through the lightless slums of Coruscant’s lower levels, but Jedi mind tricks don’t work on a Dark Lord of the Sith.

A Sith needs no mind tricks, for the Sith know how to hide in plain sight. Darth Maul has been practicing this art dutifully, sleeping rough on the streets like an addict, a drunk, a head case, or another of polite society’s invisibles—and here, now, at last, the perfect opportunity to test his skills to their limits has arrived.

Maul grabs the hem of the hooded Jedi’s cloak as he passes. “Please, good sir,” he whines piteously, clinging to that bit of fabric like it is his only lifeline, “fifteen credits. For food for m’family. I’ve no job and five young’uns at home. Just fifteen credits. Please.”

It is one of the least likely stories ever uttered by a homeless spice addict, but the Jedi stops anyway and crouches low on his heels so that he can study Maul up close and personal where he has spent the past three days: slumped in a corner formed by the convenient junction of a shallow alleyway and a three-meter high heap of rubbish.

“You are ill,” the Jedi says. Ah yes, the requisite Jedi compassion for all living beings. Good and proper. His blue, Human eyes are as soft as his cultured voice. “Perhaps I can—”

“Fifteen credits, good sir, that’s all I ask!” Maul interrupts with new urgency in his plea. “No CoPo, I’m beggin’!! Fifteen credits. I’ll even blow you for ’em!”

The Jedi does not, needless to say, look particularly enticed by that offer. If he’s honest, Maul can’t blame him; his mouth tastes putrid even to himself, and the state of his breath at present is no doubt as atrocious as his filthy, ragged attire.

“Or you can fuck me,” he suggests instead.

Maul is mildly surprised when the Jedi shakes his head furiously and flushes a bright crimson. “I-I would never take advantage of—”

_Ah-ha. Of course._

“How ’bout I fuck you?”

 _Gotcha_.

The Jedi is frozen, trapped between youthful lust and better judgment. Time to make his decision for him. Maul rises and pulls him upright and into the shadows of the alleyway. He does not resist at all, and he does not resist either when Maul removes his cloak and tosses it aside. Unhooded, he is even younger than Maul expected, and more handsome, and he still sports the long, thin braid of a Padawan learner. This is going to be too easy.

Maul grabs the Jedi by the shoulders, spins him around, and body-slams him face-first into the wall. He starts grinding against the Jedi’s buttocks, already hard, and the Jedi moans and arches in response, fumbling with trembling fingers at his belt buckle.

Maul has no patience for this clumsiness and yanks the Jedi’s pants down past his knees, roughspun fabric ripping at the seams. The Jedi is wearing no undergarments. Who’d ever have suspected that? Maul admires the view of the pale, twin mounds of flesh as he opens the front of his own pants and releases his aching cock from its confinement.

No time for preliminaries. The Jedi is stroking himself desperately, and Maul is about ready to explode. He lays a thick gob of saliva into the Jedi’s ass crack, for his comfort, not the Jedi’s, and proceeds to ram all the way home in a single, violent thrust.

The Jedi wails and strokes himself even more frantically.

Maul grabs the Jedi’s wrists and pins them to the wall above his head as he begins their rut.

It is exquisite. The Jedi is hot as a neutron star and virginally tight, and with each vigorous inward thrust, his inner walls catch deliciously on the protracted spurs encircling the crown of Maul’s erect cock. There may be blood, although between the lightlessness of the underlevels and Maul’s own red and black tattoos—tortuously applied during adolescence to every centimeter of flesh, including his cock all the way from the base of the shaft to the very tip of the foreskin—he can’t be sure. Not that he cares. And he doesn’t think the Jedi does, either: Every time he executes a precise, twisting jab that rakes his spurs against the swollen lump of the Jedi’s prostate gland, his untouched cock jerks and emits a little spurt of fluid that slowly drops in a thin, viscous string to the duracrete pavement below.

Close now, so close! Maul’s pace accelerates, and the Jedi pushes backwards into every balls-deep plunge, their hips undulating in unison, the ferocious slapping of skin against skin musical accompaniment to their intense arousal. Each twang of his penile spurs sends a searing electric jolt shooting along neural pathways he had not known he possessed. He frees one of the Jedi’s hands so that he can resume tugging on himself while Maul tugs on the braid behind the Jedi’s ear, forcing his head back and exposing his vulnerable throat. As orgasm begins to tear savagely through him, Maul bites down on the Jedi’s neck to stifle his own screams of claiming as he pumps the Jedi’s ass full in clenching, agonizing pulses that seem to go on and on and on forever.

The Jedi shouts loud enough for both of them when he comes moments later. But even so, Maul can still hear his semen hitting the wall as it fountains out of him. Maul gnaws and tongues his flesh, savoring the salty, spicy flavor of his sweat, and continues relentlessly fucking him straight through it. Then the Jedi succumbs to a second orgasm, more potent and excruciating than the first, and Maul is suitably impressed—his passion is influencing the very character of the Force itself surrounding them.

No anonymous fuck has ever been quite this good for Maul. He can sense the Jedi nestled within his mind and knows that the Jedi agrees. Neither of them really want it to end.

When Maul does eventually pull free, none too gently, the Jedi collapses bonelessly to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. He is still clutching his cock, though, rubbing the slit at the top of the glistening pink glans with the blunt crescent of a thumbnail. Mingled blood and semen trickle down his thighs, and his face is streaked with tears. There are visible teeth marks on his throat.

“Oh…that…was…” the Jedi moans, shuddering with the aftershocks of their pleasure.

Maul could stay, but he knows he shouldn’t. So he straightens his clothing and says, feigning nonchalance, “Never mind the credits. This one’s on th’house.”

 _I have fucked a Jedi, and he never suspected that I am no low-bred indigent. He has been well and truly tricked_ , Maul gloats inwardly, _and I may have even turned my little Jedi towards the darkness. He’s had a taste of it now, after all; it could become an addiction. Perhaps one day we will meet again and pick this back up where we left off._

“Wait, please! At least tell me your name!” the Jedi exclaims, the hand that isn’t fondling his spent cock reaching out to Maul in supplication. “I’m called Obi-Wan—”

Maul stops listening and doesn’t bother looking back: He abandons the Jedi called Obi-Wan in the alleyway behind the rubbish heap, prostrate and vulnerable and tormented by the memory of his surrender to shameful desire.

_Soon the corrupt, decadent Jedi Order will fall, and the Sith will rise once more. This is but a prelude. Lord Sidious will be much pleased with my progress._

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Italian by Tokoroth [here](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3747308).


End file.
